


Don't Tell Dad

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Drunk Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Podium Family, Underage Drinking, Victor and Yuuri are taking care of Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuri got drunk and isn't in a safe situation.Good thing Yuuri and Victor will come to his rescue! But they reserve the right to act like asshole older brothers about itNothing bad happens to Yurio because Yuuri and Victor won't let it.They WILL make fun of him forever though





	Don't Tell Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Victor and Yuri are not related just like in canon I just like the idea that Victor views Yuri as his precious little brother and it pisses Yuri off

“Hey you could buy me booze right?” 

Yuuri looked over at Yuri from where he’d been packing his practice gear. The teen was trying to look nonchalant as his thumbs flew over his phone. 

“In theory but not gonna happen” Yuri looked at him finally, his face full of disappointment.

“Ah man come on! I thought you were cool!” Yuuri looked at him over his glasses, distinctly unimpressed.

“Did you really expect that to work on me?”

Yuri sighed and tossed his phone onto the bench.

“No but I already tried Victor and I was just making sure I’d explored all my options” Yuuri nodded and went back to packing his stuff before he stopped and looked back at the teen.

“What happened when you used the whole ‘I thought you were cool?’” he had to ask after all. It seemed shocking that it didn’t work. Yuri was almost pouting now.

“I thought it was going to work for a minute but then he said he didn’t mind being uncool to protect his ‘sweet baby brother’ and Mila had to keep me from punching him in his stupid face”

Yuuri laughed that sounded like Victor.

“Yeah well go and have a nice sober evening”

“Fuck you pig!”

+++

Yuuri figured that was the end of things until he went until he got a text from Yuri just past midnight. Victor had already been in bed for two hours while Yuuri gamed.

>>>>>You loosers! Why the duck you not buy me boots? I can tottally handle it 

<<<<<Yuri? Have you been drinking? Where did you even get alcohol from?

>>>>>My new friends! 

Attached was a picture of Yuri at a nightclub with a bunch of equally drunk men and women. Yuri wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore and the group who looked a LOT older than him were being a bit too handsy.

Fuck! This wasn’t safe at all! Yuuri quickly made his way to the bedroom while texting Yuri to ask where he was.

>>>>>Club Z why? Are you gonna come and be cool now? 

<<<<<Yes! Yes we’re coming to party just STAY THERE

“Victor! Get your ass up Yurio’s at a club with a bunch of older people and he’s drunk off his ass!”

Victor groaned but sat up, his hair a mess.

“How drunk could he have gotten?” he grumbled as Yuuri threw some clothes at him. Yuuri huffed in response and shoved his phone in front of Victor’s face. 

>>>>>I love you guys!

Victor blinked and peered at it more carefully.

“Fuck” he got dressed at lightning speed after that.

Yuuri continued to text Yuri to make sure he stayed at the club while Victor drove at dangerous speeds. 

They had a little problem at the door when the bouncer wouldn’t let them in sweats until Yuuri flashed the picture and wanted to know how to club would handle a lawsuit about letting an underage unaccompanied minor to get drunk in their club.

They were let in.

Victor was the first to spot Yuri who waved at him excitedly.

“VICTOR! That’sh Victor!” he told one of the men around him happily. Victor didn’t waste any words. He just crossed on his long legs, picked up the teen and put him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and turned and walked out with him.

Yuri seemed to find this very funny.

Once Yuri was out of the club the two older men relaxed. 

“Now what?” Victor asked Yuuri ignoring the squirming of the giggly teen.

“Well Yakov would kill him so I guess we take him home and let him sleep it off?” Yuuri shrugged helplessly.

“Yes. Good plan!” Victor carried Yuri back to the car before dumping him in the backseat. Yuri, who had grabbed a flower crown off someone in the queue to the club when they were distracted and put it on, blinked owlishly at them.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Back to ours” Yuuri told him as he buckled the boy in.

“Can we have pancakes!?” Yuri suddenly asked excitedly.

“Sure Yurio” Yuuri rolled his eyes before crossing and getting in the front seat. The rode in silence for awhile.

“My nipples are cold” Yurio suddenly said from the backseat and Yuuri snorted.

“Well that’s what happens when you lose your shirt while in Russia” Victor’s sarcasm was lost on the teen.

“Oooooo….my skin is sparkly” which was true. At some point the kid had gotten glitter on him but god knows how.

Yuuri had already thumbed open his phone and was recording this.

“Yes you are” 

Yuri seemed to study his torso seriously before looking up with an excited grin on his face.

“Do you think this means I’m finally a wizard like in Harry Potter?”

Victor got out a bark of laughter before smothering it. Yuuri grinned, still filming the teen to show him later.

“Yes you’re a Wizard Yurio” 

“Abraca-fuck you Voldemort!”

Oh this was PRICELESS.

Best blackmail EVER.

+++

“Sorry Yakov we forgot to tell you when he came over last night to game some with Yuuri but he really did come down with some food poisoning from some take away he picked up on the way. We were so busy taking care of him we forgot to call you” Victor wandered around the living room listening to Yakov yell at him for being irresponsible.

Eventually the man had to take a breath and in that gap Victor managed a “sorryseeyoulaterYakovbye” and hung up.

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he saw Yuuri poke his head in cautiously.

“Did we get away with it?” 

“Yeah he bought it”

“Excellent”

Yuuri entered the room fully and gave Victor a saucepan and a wooden spoon and then ducked back into the kitchen for two metal lids. Grinning at each other they snuck towards the spare bedroom where they had stuck Yuri once he had passed out after making pancakes and then crying over the pancakes as he ate them sat on the kitchen floor.

Once they were both inside they looked at each other and Victor mouthed “One, Two, Three!”

BANG 

CRASH

BANG

“RISE AND SHINE!”

“YOU’RE A WIZARD YURIO!” 

The teen screamed and fell out of the bed. Victor and Yuuri collapsed against each other laughing hysterical as a very hungover Yurio flipped them off over the edge of the bed.


End file.
